Kittens Love
by JelloJStar
Summary: Gon finds two kittens that look like Gon and Killua. Will the two kittens make Gon and Killua relise their feelings for each other? I do not own any characters from hunterxhunter. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Killua, KIllua , KILLUA! Wake up! Look what I found! KILLUA WAKE UP!!!" Ugg I thought.

"Go back to sleep Gon, its to early too…"

Gon leaned over the bed to his best friends ear and yelled at the top of his lungs."WAKE UP KILLUA!!! I HAVED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!!!"

I shot straght up in the bed and hit Gon with my pillow."What is it, im trying to sleep!" Gon is the one and only person I know that can yell that loud. I glanced over at Gon and Saw him sitting on the floor.

"Itte, Itte, it hurts. Why'd you put nen in it It. It hurts."

"Sorry Gon ,but you should know by now that Im not a morning person." Smiling my cat like grin I asked so I would not hurt Gons feelings " So what did you want to show me Gon" I said still smiling.

Gon gave me a warm smile that made my heart melt. Being a Zoldick I shoulden't have any feelings, but right before me a boy was making my heart beat pound in my ears. "This." Gon openend his cuped hands to Show me a small White kitten. Before I could speak he set the kitten on his lap and reached into his pocket to reveal another black kitten. "See, their really cute."

" Gon where did you get those."

"The father cat told me his wife was killed and He couldn't care for the kitten himself so he said for me to adopt the black kitten ." Gon said while smiling at the Kittens.

I sighed, pets where annoying . But Looking at Gons warm smile I asked "Then where did the white one come from?"

" When I was walking through the woods back here I found him with a hundred dead mice around him and him smiling"Cats can't smile I thought."So I picked him up and brought him with me." Gon said still smiling at me warmly.

"Gon…"

"Please Killua, I'l let you have one." Gon said giving me his puppy dog eyes look which was imposssible for me to say no to.

" Fine you can keep them.." I said defeated.

"Ok you pick first, the white one is really cute isn't it?" He said while handing me the two kittens. If I was the old Killua I probably just kill the kittens just to see them die. But Gon's friendship had changed me. I would never kill anything Gon adored.

"Shure, shure." I said while studying the kittens closely for the first time. The white one had blueish green eyes and soft fur and looked like it was annoyed by being handeled. The black one had dark soft brown eyes and rough fur and was clearly enjoying himself as he purred. "I think I want the black one. Its cute." Gon had never heard in tell now Killua say the word cute.


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled as I watched the two kittens play. Gon had forbid me to give the kittens names because, "Animals should name themselves because nobody owns another animal." Gon's explanations where so confusing sometimes. I let it pass because Gon had his cute determined face on. After Gon makes up his mind he won't change it. I already missed Gon even though he had just left a hour ago to fish for some food for the kittens.

"Meow" the black kitten was meowing at the gray kitten who was now on the floor obviously sleeping. I stayed silent curios about what was happening.

"Thump" it happened so fast I almost didn't see it the white kitten had leaped up and swatted the other kitten with his paw. Surprised the black kitten jumped back hitting his head on a nearby chair. I glanced back at the white kitten and I swear he was smiling. And I thought cats can't smile for crying out loud.

I then looked back at my kitten. The first look and I was rolling on the floor laughing. The kittens face was so funny. At first his face was shocked then he tried to glare at the other kitten. I mean try as the glare didn't fit the kittens face, it just looked to funny.

"Hey Killua what's so funny?" Gon asked as he walked into the hotel room carrying a bucket full of fish.

"That." I said pointing to the kittens' direction after I had finally stopped laughing. "wait hu?" I said confused . I only had looked away for 3 seconds and the kittens were now cuddled together sleeping.

"How's that funny Killua?" Gon said concerned for his friend's mental stability. First Killua said cute and now this. He just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Gon thought. Oh well …

"I'll start cooking the fish, Ok Killua" Gon said.

"Sure ok." I said still puzzled about the sudden change of the kittens sudden change of behavior. That reminded me of the randomness Gon sometimes had. Wait not sometimes had, He was Always like that. I thought smiling while looking at my hands.

"Yep he's gone crazy." Gon thought while he sneaked a peek at Killua from the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oooh Killua, lets get that one." Gon said while pointing at a cat toy.

"Oh come on Gon, this is boring . Lets go to the chocolate shop!"I said giving Gon the warmest smile I could manage."Please Gon."

"Killua you know chocolate is bad for you…"

"Please!" I said while begging.

Gon gave me a disapproving look, sighed then said, "Fine, just let me pay for this and we'll go."

"Yaaaaay!" I yelled while hugging Gon."Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

" Are you ok Killua?"Gon said looking concerned.

"Ya, never better." Hmm, I wonder why he would ask that…

"Race ya!" Gon yelled before taking off down the street.

"Hey, Cheater !" as I took off after Gon. I then turned taking a short cut to the chocolate shop."Im going to beat you!!!" I turned another corner and saw the shop.

"Took you long enough Killua." Gon said pointing his tongue out at me.

"Hu, how, How did you beat me?" I was confused Even if Gon Had a head start I should have beat him.

"I didn't say you couldn't jump roof to roof." Gon said smiling.

I smiled at Gon. He could think around everything. Just like he did at the hunter exams. "Ok lets go get some chocolate robots!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs so everyone turned to stare .


	4. Chapter 4

**(Authors note, sorry the last chapter was so short. Something happened and my computer didn't save it right. So I'm writing the part that didn't save as chapter four. And remember, please review!)**

I smiled happily as me and Gon ate the chocolate on the bed of the hotel room. Gon then looked at his green check book.

"Ne Killua, you spent almost all of our money at the chocolate shop!" I then stuck another chocolate robot in my mouth and savored the sweet taste. Then slowly turned my head to look at Gon.

"We can always earn it back by doing some job." I said smiling.

"True." Gon said putting his check book back in his pocket.

"Meow"

"Oh look Killua they're eating your chocolate. Oh look, how cute!" Pointing his finger towards the ground.

I looked . And shure enough they had opened a box of chocolate and were now eating it happily. Wait a second, I did a double take. The white kitten had chocolate smeared all over face and the black kitten was now licking it off the other kitten's face happily. I felt a blush creeping up on my face . Wait why the hell was I blushing! What is this feeling… No… No... I need to clear my head. I hid my blush under my hair and headed towards the hotel door.

"Ne Killua, where are you going?"

"Out."

**(As you see I write really short chapters. And I don't like to write when nobody reviews the chapters. So please Review!!!)**


	5. Chapter 5

As I walked towards the park my head felt like it was spinning and my face was still red. Why was I blushing, WHY!?! It wasn't a big deal, just some kitten licking the others face.

I silently cursed words under my breath and then plopped down on a park bench. A Zoldick shouldn't blush! I was trained for years on end as a assassin to never show my emotions. I buried my face in my hands. Well I wasn't a Zoldick anymore. Gon's friendship had changed me. I smiled. Then jumped up as I realized "Gon!" I just ran out the door for no reason. He probably thinks I'm a jerk. I have to apologize. I then ran as fast as I could to the hotel.

* * *

I tried to catch my breath outside are hotel door. I then burst inside the room to see Gon looking sad and worried on the couch. "Gon I'm soo sorry! I just remembered I forgot something, so sorry for making you worry" I gave him a meek smile.

Gon grinned "I forgive you Killua I just have one question."

"Ya, sure! Ask away!"

"Why where you bushing?"

My breathing stopped, Gon gave me a questioning look. I started to feel dizzy and then everything went black.

"Killua!"


End file.
